


Forbidden Loving Oikawa x Reader

by TinyTsun



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-12-09
Updated: 2016-01-25
Packaged: 2018-05-05 18:21:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 8,429
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5385770
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TinyTsun/pseuds/TinyTsun
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After a long 15 years of being apart by divorce, how will Oikawa handle you coming back to him all of a sudden.<br/>What about becoming head of the family? Will his complicated love life with his little sister get in the way?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

"Tooru-niisama, can you please come play with me?" You held the ball between your small hands as a smile eased up on your face.

"I wish I could, (f/n), but I have to piano lessons right now. And after that I have to do a whole~ bunch of studying to do." He looked disappointed when he rejected your offer. He so wanted to play with you, but he had responsibilities as the heir of his family.

But not as much as you. "Eh~" You whined. "I don't get it. You never have time for me anymore. I hate it."

Little Oikawa couldn't help but chuckle. He took a few more steps to you and placed his right hand on top of your head, tussling your hair. "Someday you will. And when I take over as the head of the family, we'll get to play a whole bunch together. Just you and me."

"Promise?"

Oikawa held out his pinky. "I definitely promise." Hesitant for only a second, you ended up sticking out your pinky as well. Oikawa captured your pinky securely.

 

'It's been 15 years since that promise was made. She's probably forgotten about me and the promise. Ever since mother and father divorced, things haven't been the same. There's no one to energize me after tireless hours of studying and other crap that I have to do in order to become the head of the family.' He sipped the glass of chardonnay as his eyes wondered around the crowded foyer of his family's mansion. 'I wish that I can see her again. If only the old fool hadn't cheated on mother, we'd still be together. Even now, in his 40's he can't seem to find anyone to spend the rest of his life with. I can only applaud him for not getting them pregnant and complicating family matters.'

"Tooru-kun, happy birthday." A woman with red lipstick showed herself before Oikawa with a glass of red wine of her own.

"Ah, thank you so much." He plastered a fake smile across his lips as he spoke with her. "I'm so glad that you came. Did you get a chance to speak with my father?"

"Yes, but I wanted the chance to speak with you. I find you to be quite charming." She nonchalantly placed her hand his forearm.

"Is that so." 'I hate it the most when sleazy women like her try to act so familiar with me. Besides the looks, is the money. I can't tell what they want the most, but I know that love is definitely not an option for them.'

"Tooru, I need to speak with you." Oikawa's father made his way over to Oikawa and pulled him aside from the woman. "I have a wonderful birthday present for you. You'll love it."

"Let me take a guess. Is it another car? Or expensive liquor? More money-hungry women? If that's the case I don't need it, father, I have enough of that already." 'For the past few weeks, he's been seeing this woman, whom I still have yet to meet. I wonder if he brought her to my party.' Oikawa closed his eyes as he finished the rest of his chardonnay. 

"Tooru-niisama?"

"!!" His eyes shot open and the sound of the nostalgic voice that filled his ears once again.

"Happy birthday! I've wanted to see you again." You peaked out from behind your father. "It's been so long."

He nearly dropped the glass right out his hand. "(f-f/n)." He couldn't believe it. "Why are you--"

"I wanted to wait until your birthday to tell you that I was getting back with your mother." His father explained.

"You've gotten so big..." 'In all the right places.' He blushed. He couldn't tear his eyes away from you.

"Are you going to stand there and stare at me, or are you going to give me a hug?"

"Definitely a hug." You opened up your arms wide so that you both could be wrapped in each others embrace. "I've missed you so much, (f/n)." He he fixed his voice in a way that only the both of you could hear. 'This is the best birthday gift that I could have asked for.'

"I've missed you as well Tooru-niisama."

"What have you been doing up until now?"

"Well, I've taken up ballet for the last 4 years. It's a lot of fun."

"Four years? Then you must be excellent."

"Oh, I don't know about that. Ah, but I also do have something important to tell you."

"Oh, so this is my new brother-in-law, is it?"

'.....Huh?......brother-in-law.....?' Those words were like nails on chalkboard to his delicate ears.

"It is a fine pleasure to meet you. My name is Eiji Murakawa."

Oikawa's eyes laid on a man who looked quite polished. He had a smile on his face as his hand was held out to be shook by Oikawa. "Brother-....in-law.....?" But Oikawa was too stunned do anything of the sort.

"Um...Tooru-niisama, I know this is kind of shocking to you but--"

"You've gotten married, (f/n)?" His now harsh and cold eyes turned towards you.

"N-no! I'm engaged. It's been a month since he proposed to me." Your eyes found their way to the polished marble floor. "I thought that you'd be happy for me. Excited for me."

'You're only 19!' He wanted to shout so badly. 'And this bastard looks so fucking shady.' "Are you living together?"

"No."

"Wow, you weren't kidding when you said that your big brother was protective, (f/n)." Eiji chuckled.

All Oikawa could do was think about how much he wanted to bash Eiji in the face over and over again until their was nothing left to recognize. "Eiji, was it? I'd like to get to know you better, if that's alright with you." Once again, a fake smile was plastered on his lips. "How about a glass of champagne to start off with, Eiji." He picked a glass off the tray of one of the servants and handed it to him.

"Of course!" He grinned. Little did he know, Oikawa planned to do no such thing.

"Come this way." Oikawa started to walk off in a different with Eiji following behind him. He was leading them both to a place where nobody was.

"...." You said nothing about this because you had an uneasy feeling about this. But, maybe he did want the chance learn more about your fiance.

 

"Tell me, just how old are you, Eiji." Oikawa slipped his hand inside his pocket as they began their conversation.

"Oh, I'm the same age as you, 22. Ah, my lovely (f/n) told me your age. Thought, I think you're older than me." He chuckled.

'Your (f/n)? But, he's 22? He maybe young, but just as foolish."You do know that she's 19, don't you?"

"Yes, but the age gap isn't at all a problem, don't you think. It's just 3 years."

"Listen up, I want you to break up with (f/n)."

"What? I can't do something like that. I'm in love with--"

"You are not in love with my little sister. You're in love with our money and nothing more. And for you, I'll give you as much money as you want, in exchange that you keep away from her for the rest of her life.

A screwy smirk grew on Eiji's face. "....4 million."

'Only 4 million? Is this scumbag saying that my precious baby sister is worth only 4 million?' "Fine. You'll have it by tomorrow, just get the fuck out of here an never show your face to the people of this house ever again." His eyebrows were knitted together, "You'll deeply regret it if you do." and the look in eyes stated clearly that he was going to rip him to shreds. 

"Pleasure doing business with you." He turned on his heel and disappeared within the crowd.

 

A few minutes later you showed up, looking for Eiji. "Tooru-niisama, have you seen Eiji anywhere? I can't find him." You continued to look left and right.

"I sent him away."

"What? Why would you--"

"He was no good for you. All he was looking forward to was becoming rich. Or so he thought. He asked for 4 million and left the party. It was all just a simple test, that he failed."

"Why would you do that?" You began to tear up.

"Why are you crying?"

"Because..." You actually couldn't come up with a reason why.

Oiakwa reached out his hand to cup your cheek. "He doesn't deserve someone as wonderful and cute as you."

"Tooru-niisama." You held back your tears. "Thank you." You grabbed onto his finally pressed suit. "The truth is, I never wanted to marry him. It was only because he was the only one of chosen suitors for me that didn't want me for my body. I don't love any of them. You're the one I like the most." You laid your head on his chest.

Oikawa blushed. "I-It's alright, your big brother is here for you."

"I hope that I can one day find a partner who's exactly just like you."

'Nothing is better than the original, (f/n).'

"Well, I'll be going to my room now. I need all my energy so that we may catch up tomorrow. Ah, and happy birthday, Tooru-niisama." You pecked his cheek before turning and waving him goodnight.

He blushed deepened. "Thank you, and goodnight." 'Just me being her brother complicates matters. If only I wasn't. But....being discouraged about who I am to her does me no good. The real problem is, is whether I should make my move now, or later.'


	2. Chapter 2

"Good morning, Tooru-niisama."

"(f/n)!" Oikawa awoke to his little sister peering in his face. "What are you doing in my room?"

"I came to serve you your breakfast."

He sat himself up. "That's what the servants are for, (f/n). Did you forget?"

"No..." You looked away, somewhat disappointed. "Did you not want it to be me that brought you your breakfast?"

"No, it's not like that." He tried to explain. "It's just that you shouldn't be serving me breakfast with your delicate and little hands."

"But....I made this myself."

"!" Oikawa looked down at the platter that laid in the tray in your hands. "You made breakfast for me?"

"Not all by myself though. The chef helped me. But if you don't want it--" You started to turn around to leave.

"Of course I'll eat it."

"Huh?" You stopped and turned back to him.

"I'll eat anything that you make for me. It's just like playing house again, right?"

A bright smile then grew on your lips. "Mm!" You nodded and placed the tray on his lap. "I hope you enjoy it. I had the chef help me make your favorites."

"I see." Oikawa took up the chopsticks and dove into the especially made breakfast for him. "It's good."

"Really?"

Oikawa smirked. "Really. Why don't you taste some." 'From my lips...' "Here." His other hand held out below the hand that tried to feed you.

"You're right, it tastes good!" You smiled.

"I hope that one day you can cook a whole meal for me and me alone."

"If that's what you want, then I can. I'm always happy to do things for you, Tooru-niisama."

'Then will you fall in love with me?' The things that he wishes that he could say always just stay suck in his thoughts. "Then promise me that you will." He stuck out his pinky.

"Tooru-niisama...Yes!" You grinned and hooked your pinky onto his. "I promise." You started to blush. "Do you remember our promise that we made when we were little?"

'She remembers? So I guess I wasn't the only one stuck in the past. But I'll play with her a bit.' "Promise?" He laid his breakfast to the side.

"You--You don't remember?" You turned downcast. "You said that when you became the head of the family that we'd get to play a lot."

"Ah, I remember now, what about it?"

"Well...we're adults now..." You flushed even more. "How are we going to keep our promise now?"

"You're too adorable, (f/n)." Oikawa grabbed you by the wrist and pulled you down.

You blinked in confusion, but there was still that rosy color dusted across your cheeks. "Tooru-niisama?"

"What is it?"

"Y-You're just surprisingly close."

"Do you hate that I'm so close to you?"

"No, it's not like--"

"Then what's wrong?" Oikawa ran his large fingers through your locks until he reached, causing the hairs of your arms and legs to stand firmly to the tip. "Don't be afraid, tell me." He pulled you down closer so that your lips were only a centimeter away from his. His breath was hitting your lips and lighting this burning sensation in your chest that was beginning to spread.

"Tooru-nii--" Your words were quickly cut off by his soft lips that mushed into yours. "Mm!" Your eyes widened by his sudden choice of action, but after feeling his tongue glide across your bottom lip, it was then that you fell into the forbidden kiss and permitted entrance. You had never experienced such an advanced kiss like this. Wasn't this a soul kiss. 'Shouldn't such a thing happen between lovers only?' You asked yourself. 'Eh? Does that make me....Tooru-niisama's lover?' You both broke away from the kiss with a trail of saliva on either ends of your tongues.

"How about now? Are you scared of me? Do hate me now?"

You shook your head. "...No." Your face lowered to hide the bright color that had taken over your cheeks. "Um...Why did you kiss me? We're--"

"Sibling? I know that."

"Then why would kiss me like that?"

"Because I like you....very much."

'!!' "Wh--what do you mean by that?"

"It means whatever you want it to mean." He replied.

"I-I see..." You stuttered. "I--I'll excuse myself so that you can finish eating now.' You turned arond and stared to quicken your pace towards the door.

'I can't believe I actually confessed to her. But does she recognize it as one? No, she's not ignorant. That expression she wore wasn't there for no reason.' Oikawa looked down at the breakfast he had yet to finish. 'I guess I'll finish this and got downstairs after my shower.'

►▲▼◄

"Good morning, Tooru. Did you sleep well?" You mother asked.

"Yes, mother." Oikawa stepped down from the last step. There he was, looking spiffy with his gray vest and slacks, accompanied by a red tie, black dress shoes and his cool and charming attitude to top it off. "What about you? Was the night easy on you?"

"It was first time in a long while that I had slept next to your father in a long while, so it was a rather nostalgic night."

He earnestly smiled. "I'm glad for you. Where is he by the way?"

"He said he some business to take care of with an old friends. Saying that he had to fix something very important."

"I see."

"(f/n), honey, shouldn't you be getting ready for your dance classes? They're in 30 minutes, are they not?"

"Ah, yes! I'll go get ready." You stood up from the table and made you way over to the stairs. Evidently, Oikawa was walking towards you, so were bound to pass each other one way or another. Noticing this, you fixed your vision so that you weren't able to look him in the face, and instead the ground.

"(f/n)." He stopped you right before you could pass by.

"Yes, Tooru-niisama?"

"As soon as you finish getting ready, I want you to meet me in my car."

"Why?" You turned to him. "Don't you have anything important to do today?"

"Says who?"

"Well...I just thought maybe--"

"Thought they are short, I do get to have breaks every once and a while (f/n). You can say that today is my day off."

"Really?"

"Yes. So at least let me do this small thing for you."

"Okay," You blushed. "Then I'll get ready quickly and met you in your car."

"Take your time." He told you.


	3. Chapter 3

"Do you have everything that you need? Not forgetting anything?"

You closed the door and laid your dance bag in your lap and stared out the window. "Yes, we can go now."

"...." Oikawa, about to say something, closed his mouth and stepped on the gas. "I don't know where the place is, so you'll have to tell me."

"You can make a right here." You directed him, and so he did. After driving around for a while. you both made it to your destination. "Well, I'll see you later Tooru-niisama. Thank you for dropping me off." You opened the door. 

"(f/n)," just as you placed a foot on the concrete Oikawa stopped you, "do you mind of I come in to see you?"

"Eh? But that'd be a bit embarrassing though, having you watch me dance and all."

"Don't worry, you won't even know I'm there." You nodded and got out the car fully. Oikawa eagerly closed the door and walked right behind you when you entered the building.

"(f/n)-san, you made it just in time." As soon as you walked into the dance room a young man wrapped his arms around you and snuggled his body against yours.

"!!!" 'Who the fuck is this?' Slowly, but surely, blood was beginning to boil within his body. His hands clenched up so tightly that his nails nearly punctured the palm of his hand. The longer the man hugged you, the more Oikawa became annoyed.

He held onto you from your shoulders before pressing off against. "Did you have a safe move with your mother?"

'Who does this little prick think he is? And why is he still touching (f/n)! Calm...I need to be calm right now...'

"Yes, Koushi-kun." You smiled with a tint of blush forming to your face. "Thank you so much for asking."

A smile came to his face as well. "I'll always be concerned for your welfare, (f/n)-san." He took his hand to your head and stroked in a downward motion.

Oikawa lunged his hand over and snatched up Sugawara's hand from touching you any further. Luckily for Oikawa, you didn't notice. 'That's it. There's no way I can stay calm like this.'

"Oh," The smile that Sugawara had, ceased to exist the second his hand was forced away from you. "and who is this fellow?"

"Ah, Koushi-san, this is my big brother. Tooru-niisama, this is my dearest friend Koushi Sugawara-kun."

Sugawara feigned a smile. "A pleasure to meet you, Oikawa-san."

As did Oikawa. "And you as well..." 'So, this guy is good at doing it too, huh.' "A dear friend, huh. Thank you for taking care of my younger sister while I was not able to."

"Oh, don't worry about it. It's a pleasure being able be with her almost everyday. She's so much fun to hang out with, especially when we're alone."

A chip appeared on Oikawa's shoulder. 'This bastard...It's obvious that we're after the same thing.'

"Haha," A forced laugh was needed at the beginning of his retaliation. "I'm sure. I'm glad that a good friend was by her side. You two must have talked about interesting things that only friends could talk about. 'Don't forget who you are to her, you sly ass.'

'Damn bastard, I'm the not the only one who she doesn't think of like that, but I'm the one was has the closest chance!' "No, no, I'm sure she's had even more interesting conversations with you, her older brother. It's most likely that you both have a special connection that only siblings have. Ah, I'm so jealous." 'Don't forget who you are either.'

'I'm about one more comment away from killing this jerk.'

"Um...is it alright if we get started now?"

"Ah, yes, let's go." Sugawara took hold of your hand and pulled you into the center of the dance floor where all the other dancers were. "Please, makes yourself comfortable, "Oikawa-san." Oikawa followed behind them, evidently still annoyed by everything. "Everyone, I'd like for you all to meet Oikawa-san, he's (f/n)-san's older brother and here as a spectator for one class."

"Wow, he's really handsome."

"You've got that right." The girls began to whisper among themselves.

"Okay guys, you know what to do." Suagwara told the few men that were in there room with the girls. "Leave for a bit so that the ladies can change."

'Tch, it's not fair." One out of the group clicked their tongue. "How come Suga-san always gets to stay in the room with the girls while we have to leave?"

"Oikawa-san, I'm sorry, I know you just came inside the studio, but I'm going to have to ask you to excuse yourself momentarily." Sugawara pushed him right on out the door and into the hallway.

'What the hell?' "Why is he still inside, isn't he a man as well?" Oikawa was confused.

"It can't be helped," one man began, "he's so popular that they probably want him to stay and see them half naked."

"I understand how you feel, man. That greedy bastard, get's to see all the boobs for himself. I'm so jealous~"

'Hold on, he's going to see (f/n)'s breasts?!' He grit his teeth. 'I'm definitely going to kill him.'

After about 4 minutes the door opened back up once again and the young males were all let back in. All of them did stretches for about 10 minutes. Unfortunately for Oikawa, Sugawara was your partner. He had to stand by and watch the two of you.

"Right then, Yoshina-san isn't here being that he came down with a bad cold. So, in his place, I will be instructing everyone for today. Alright, so let's take it from the top. Surely you all can do it perfectly like you did yesterday. The show is in 3 week, we have absolutely no room for mistakes." Sugawara propped himself up against the bar and scanned everyone's faces.

Oikawa found himself a place in the back and out of the way. As soon as the music started, everyone began. With his hawk eyes, Sugawara watched out for any mistakes not in the routine. Everything was going well until someone mad a mistake. 

"Stop!" Everyone halted in place. "Takechi-kun, you didn't raise Naomi-san high enough. Make her look like she's as light as a feather when you're holding here. The same goes for the rest of you. I don't know what you've been doing in your spare time, but I hope that you're going to the gym in between doing what you want." 

"Oh...sorry."

"I'm pretty sure the we're not trying to put on a sloppy performance for those who are paying to come see us."

"..." Everyone was silent.

"(f/n)-san, please come up the front." He asked for your service. "Takechi-kun, please watch closely. This is how you should hold Naomi-san next time. Both you and Sugawara began a bit before it came time for him to hold you. "1, 2!" One the count of 2, you leaped into his arms. From your stomach, he held you up in the air as you carried out a beautiful position of your own.

"!" Oikawa' eyes never left you. '4 years of dancing...she's most definitely excellent.'

"Please make sure not to forget again, Takechi-kun." He said while placing you back down on the floor.

"...Yes..."

"Thank you for helping me demonstrate, (f/n)-san." He softly smiled down at you. "You're magnificent as always."

"Oh, you're just being nice Koushi-san." You chuckled.

He then clapped twice. "Let's start from the top everyone." 

►▲▼◄

"S-So, how was I?" You waited patiently for his answer while you fiddled around with your fingers in your lap.

"Huh?" Oikawa pulled the seat belt across himself. "Oh, you're dancing? I thought you looked beautiful while you were practicing." He started the car.

"!!" Your heart skipped a beat and a pretty pink dusted across your cheeks. "Eh, you don't have to exaggerate for me."

"Why would I exaggerate? I always say what I mean, and I really mean that you looked beautiful." He glanced at you from the corner of your eye, searching for your reaction.

You caught his eye staring at you, in which you responded by turning away to look out the window. 'Wh-Why is he staring at me like that?'

"(f/n), do you feel that you could end of with him? That Sugawara guy I mean. I know you said he was a friend and all, but still I'm concerned...for you that is."

"Koushi-san? I don't know, I never really thought about it being in a relationship with him."

'I guess I don't have to worry too much about him then...'

"But,"

"?" Oikawa looked over to you with a cocked brow.

"Koushi-san is really nice and has a caring personality." You smiled softly while thinking about him. "There are a lot of girls who'd like to go out with him because he's really charming in his own way. He told me that he wants to chase after someone who doesn't chase after him. Though, I don't think he's go after me, we're close friends after all. But if he asked me out, I guess I could give him a chance." You chuckled.

'Looks like a thought too soon.'


	4. Chapter 4

"Tooru-sama....Tooru-sama!"

"!" Oikawa was brought back from his thoughts by his butler, Soshu. "What? What's the matter?"

"I should be asdking you that, Tooru-sama. You just zoned out in the middle of filling out these papers."

"....Oh, sorry about that." He couldn't help it. Ever since your words in the car last week, he hasn't been abe to do his work at a fast pace like usually. 

"Would you like some tea?"

"Yes, some tea would do me nicely right about night."

"Then I will return within a few minutes with everything." Right after, Soshu left Oikawa's study and went to fetch the tea as promised.

'What does that shitty bastard have that I don't? I have charm, don't I? I'm sure that I'm more handsome than he is...' "So what is it?" He asked himself.

"Yes what is it, Tooru?"

"Mother? Why are you here? Shouldn't you be out with father?" He gazed upon his mother who stood, probed against the door frame with a smile on her face.

"I wasn't in the mood to go out, so I decided to stay home." She started to walk towards him. "Is everything alright with you though? You sound troubled."

"...I am. The girl that I am in love with, I think that she has feelings for someone else."

"Just give up on her."

"-! Mother you-"

"Is what an ignorant mother would tell her child whom she doesn't care for. I say that you should fight for her. Fight for her until every single fight left within you is completely gone."

"Mother..."

"If you really want this girl then you need to show her that you want her. Make her yours."

Oikawa chuckled. "I always ask myself how father could've cheated on such an amazing person such as yourself."

"I know right!" She chuckled. 

►▲▼◄

"Hi there," Oikawa smiled at a middle aged couple, "I'm so glad that you both could make it. I know it must have been difficult with all the traffic coming in." 

"It was quite difficult, but it's worth it when I'm able to see your wonderful family and happy home." The man replied.

Though mingling with the much older adults was a complete drag, Oikawa was able to keep up his act while you were around. Although, he hadn't seen you much for the night, until now that is. "Oh," he took you by the hand, "I have someone that I would like for you to meet."

"Well, who is this very beautiful young lady?" He asked.

"Yes, yes, who is she?"

"This is my precious little sister, (f/n). She's the best baby sister that I could ever ask for." He smiled.

"H-Hello." You bowed. "It's very nice to meet the both of you. I hope that you are enjoying yourselves tonight."

"Oh, such a darling thing." The woman chuckled.

"And wonderful manners she has. (f/n), dear, how old are you?"

"I'm 19-years old, sir."

"Ah, that's the same age as our son, Yukichi."

"!!" Oikawa's eyes widened. A son? The same age as (f/n)? He knew exactly where this was heading.

"P-Pardon?"

"Yukichi!" The woman called for her son. Shifting through the crowd he made his way over to where they were. "This is (f/n), the daughter of Oikawa-san. Isn't she beautiful."

"Mother, the word 'beautiful' is such an understatement." Yukichi looked directly into your eyes softly. "I'd say gorgeous or exquisite is much more fitting of a title. I'm honored to meet someone as fetching as you, (f/n)-san."

Evidently, you blushed. "Th-Thank you."

"I understand that we've just met, but I hope it would be alright if I asked you on a date this weekend?

"A--A date? Oh, I don't know about that..." You had become flustered about this whole situation. 'What do I do...?'

"...." Oikawa, on the other hand, was seething with angry inside. 'A date? This nobody bastard has the nerve to ask my sister out on a date? There's no way that I'm allowing it.' "I'm sorry, but my sister schedule is full all weekend." He denied in your place.

"Oh...I see." Yukichi became downcast.

"Oh, that's too bad. But what about next weekend?"

"!! She'll be bust on that weekend as well, and the one after that, and the one after that. Come on, (f/n)!" He grabbed your wrist and started pulling you along, away from them all.

"Tooru-niisama? What's wrong?" You tried to ask, but Oikawa said nothing to you and kept on pulling you. He pulled you all the way upstairs and into your room. "My room? Why are we in here?"

•SLAM!• Oikawa slammed the door and locked it.

"Tooru-niisama? What's gotten into you?" Still, nothing came out of his lips. He took you up again and dragged you over to the bed, where he pushed you down and topped you. You squeezed your eyes shut, preparing for anything. "T-Torru-niisama, you're scaring me." 

"(f/n), you're not allowed to go on any dates with another man, do you understand me? How do you think I would feel if you, my baby sister was swept away by some nobody like him? You belong to me, (f/n).You're all mine." He placed his forehead gently against yours and closed his just as.

An enormous amount of pink dusted spread out across your cheeks. 'He's so close...But, Tooru-niisama really is handsome. Ah, what am I thinking about my big brother...'

"(F/n), do you love me?"

"Of course I love you, you're my--"

"No!" you flinched, "Not as a big brother. I want to know if you love me, like a man."

"Eh?" You blinked confusingly.

"I don't love you like my sister anymore, (f/n). I don't see you that way anymore. I see you as beautiful woman before me. I love you, and no one else." He gazed upon you with an unwavering confidence. 

Your heart started to pound against your chest wildly. "You love me like...a woman loves a man...?"

"Yes. I want nothing more than to be with you. Make you my wife, and have kids with you..." Oikawa leaned over towards your neck and began leaving small, yet affectionate kisses. "I want you all to myself. I don't want you to fall in love with another man."

"Tooru-niisama..." You were now worried of the possibility of him hearing your heart beat. "How long have you felt this way...?"

"For a very long time. Just after you and mother left, I realized that I wasn't just feeling lonely, I realized that I had a serious longing after you."

"We can't...We're brother and sister."

"Don't you think that I know that already! I've tried time and time again to refute these feelings and pursue someone else, but that didn't work. None of them could fill the feeling that I had for you. Time after time, I would wonder when these feeling would leave me and go out to someone else, but it's too late. I'm too far gone."

"...."

"You probably don't feel the same way as I do, but all I can ask of you, is to not leave me. Not again. If you don't feel the same way, then at least wait until I get over you."

"Tooru-niisama..."

"Damn it!" He ran his fingers through his mane. "This isn't even like me...Why...Why is it you that has to make me feel so unbalanced like this..."

"I don't know how I feel, honestly. Ever since our first kiss, I've been thinking a bit differently about you."

His eyes widened. "...You have?"

"Yes." You nodded. "I can't tell you that I love you....yet. But I most certainly will be thinking about you. "

"!!" 'Yet...Is she saying that there is a chance?' "You're not disgusted by my feeling?"

"Of course not." You shook your head. "I--I really enjoyed our kiss. I've been actually waiting for when you were going to kiss me again?"

"!!" Oikawa was taken aback my your words, but soon let out a chuckle. "You really are something. If you wanted a kiss, then all you had to do was ask. I'll give you all the kisses that you want." Oikawa captured your lips and induced a heated kiss right from the start.

"Mm~" You moaned in his mouth. Yet again you dragged down in the forbidden kiss, but didn't want it to end, ever. "Tooru-niisama..." You shivered as his large hand was set inward of your thigh and began to massage it. 'This is so wrong...but it feels wonderful...' You were falling deeper and deeper. 'His lips...they feel so nice.' Your body started to feel a bit tingly.

"(f/n)..."

"Doing this with Niisama is bad but so exciting." You confessed.

"!" He chuckled again. "Is that so." 'She really is too cute.' "How about I give you a bit of service then." Oikawa pulled himself off of you and got on his knees.

"Eh?"

He raised your dress and ducked under. "Let me know when you want me to stop, okay."

'What is going to--! My panties?!' "T-Tooru-niisama, what are you--Hn~...Ahhn~!" You mewled out. 'Wh-What is he--' "Ahh~ T--Tooru-niisama..." Oikawa had slipped your panties off and dropped them to the ground.He had his hands on your thighs to try and hold you in place, but was surprised when you took his head in your hands. 'It feels so weird...but so...so good...' "Don't...Don't stop, Tooru-niisama~" You plead. Mm~"

'I'm never going to let her do something like this with anyone. She's mine!'

"My--My tummy!" There was a light fluttering feeling going around inside, and as time went on, the feeling worsened. Your fingers twisted up in his locks right before you... "Ah--Ahhhn~!" Your back arched deeply as you came. You were now out of breath and feeling limp.

Oikawa stood up and licked his lips before you while looking down upon you with a smirk. Your face was warm and most definitely red. "That was so quick."

'What was that...' "What did you do to me just now? It felt...really, really good."

"Don't worry about it, my innocent little sister, you'll get to learn about this stuff soon enough."

"Eh? What do you mean?"

"Don't think too much on it." He turned on his heel. "Just get yourself to bed."

"Where are you going?" You asked.

"Back to the party. I still have a lot of people to greet before I go to bed." Oikawa unlocked your door and opened it up again, locking and closing it behind him when he left again.


	5. Chapter 5

"Good morning, (f/n)" Oikawa walked past you, while on his way downstairs.

"Good...good morning, Tooru-niisama." You looked away with a feverish color spread across your face. "Um...Where are you going so early this morning?"

Oikawa smirked. "Do you wanna come with me to find out?"

"Eh...? Ah..." You didn't know whether to go with him or not. 'What if today turned out like last night.'

"Don't worry," Oikawa turned back and started walking up to you. "It won't turn out like last night, if that's what you're thinking. Unless, that's what you want to happen."

"!! I--"

"Haha, you really are too cute." He ruffled your hair. So, will you come with me, or not?"

"Okay..."

"Good, then hurry up and get ready. I'll wait 30 minutes for you."

"Wha-- only 30 minutes? At least give me an hour."

"Fine, for you." Oikawa leaned in and pecked your cheek. All you did was touch your cheek and blush madly.

►▲▼◄

"Tooru, where are you going?" Oikawa's father came walking down after the both of you with a stern look on his face.

Oiakwa's brows creased. "Father..."I'm about to step out with (f/n). Is there something the matter?"

"Of course there is! You have an arranged marriage meeting today. I need you to be here to meet your soon to be wife."

"...Excuse me?" He turned around completely to face him. "An arranged 'what' meeting?"

'Tooru-nii-sama....An arranged marriage...?'

"I'm going to attend no such thing!" He barked.

"You don't have a choice. There needs to be and heir for the time that you're ready to step down. I'll be damned if I let the Oikawa family stop with you!"

"I'm not doing it! I am in no mood to get married to some woman who I don't even know!"

"Either you marry someone and produce and heir, or (f/n) will."

"!!!" The both of you looked at each other the same time he said so. Oikawa looked back as his father with sharp daggers. 'That bastard, he knows I hate the idea of him marrying off (f/n) to some stranger!' He then glanced back at you, seeing that you were uncomfortable with the idea. 'I have to protect her...' "Fine! I'll do the damn meeting!" he gave in."

Your heart throbbed painfully. 'He's going through with it...? He's going to marry another woman?'

"Good, now hurry up and go get ready to see her."

"....I'm sorry, (f/n). Maybe I can show you that place another time." Oikawa pulled you in from your head and left a gentle kiss on your forehead before disappearing up the stairs. 

'He's going to marry someone else?' Your heart throbbed once again.


	6. Chapter 6

"Oikawa-san, it's finally nice to meet you. I've heard many good things about you and couldn't await this meeting. I hope that you will take good care of me in the future." The woman bowed deeply to him.

"..." Oikawa literally had no words for this woman. 'So this is the woman that I'm being forced to marry, huh...' All he wanted to do was kick her out of his house and slam the door in her face and take you out as promised.

"Uh..my name is Erisa Takeji. I'm so sorry that my parents could be here, they had somewhere important to be." She sweat dropped.

"..." Still, there were no words for him to say to her.

"Tooru, say something." His father nudged at him. 

'Well I'm not going to say that it's nice to meet her, especially when I didn't even want to meet her in the first place. She's a damned snake. I can see right through that fake smile of hers.' It was obvious that Oikawa was not buying into Erisa's 'kindness'. "Where is (f/n) and mother?" He asked his father.

"Your mother is apparently upset with me for some reason and went out with her friends for a while. And (f/n) said she wasn't feeling all of a sudden and went up stairs to have a bit of a rest." He explained.

''Wasn't feeling well', huh. That's bull, but I can understand why she'd lie. This whole situation is ridiculous.'

"Come, Erisa, why don't you sit down and get comfortable." Oikawa's father lead her to the couch, and Oikawa followed them, taking a seat for himself. "Would you like some tea?"

"Yes, please, and thank you." She nodded with a sweet smile.

"Fetch her some tea." He spoke to one of the maids standing near.

"Yes, Oikawa-sama." She bowed and went off to make the requested beverage.

"Oh, is this our special guest, father, niisama?" 

"Huh?" Both men turned back to see you at the top of the stairs. You steadily walked down the stairs with a certain poise that captivated Oikawa entirely. 'What are you doing here?' 

'I wanted to see this mysterious woman for myself, niisama.' As you got closer to her, your heart gradually began to sink lower and lower, and your eyes wider and wider. 'It can't be...' As you finally had gotten to the floor, you stopped and gazed over at Erisa. No words were coming out because they were stuck at you throat."...It--It's a pleasure to meet you." You slowly pulled yourself back together. Honestly, we only heard about you this morning, but I was excited to hear that I was getting a big sister well, I just couldn't wait to come see you." You were lying. You most definitely did not want to meet this woman. 'I have to make sure with this.' "What's your name? My name is (f/n)." You bowed towards her.

"Erisa." She stood up and bowed back respectful. But in the bow, a smirk came to her face. "Erisa Takeji. It's a pleasure to meet you as well." She came back up with a smile plastered on her face.

"Erisa...."You were not happy to hear that name at all. "What a pretty name...In fact it reminds me of someone that I used to know a long time ago."

"..." Oikawa could sense that you were uneasy about her, but decided to let things play out a bit more. But nothing else more was said between the two of them, and for a good while. 

You took a seat next to Oikawa and kept quiet. For about 50 minutes, nothing had come out of your lips except for, "I need to use the restroom." You stood up and started to make your way up the stairs.

"Ah, I'll come with you. I need to freshen up a bit." Erisa stood up and followed behind you. When the both of you got up to the bathroom, Erisa closed the door.

"Why are you here?" Instead of using the toilet, you turned and faced her. "I thought you went to Paris for the rest of your life?"

"I did," Erisa took out some powder out of her purse and laid it out to apply, "but as soon as I grew up I decided to fly back home so that I could see you again."

"That's complete crap and you know it!" You raised your voice. "I know exactly why you're here. All you want is to marry into our family so that you can get more money and status. You don't love my brother at all, do you."

"On the contrary, I do love him. Ever since we were little kids, he just never noticed, but I've always been in love with who he was, and still is. But I won't deny that I want more money and status. I mean, who doesn't. But now that you know this, what are you going to do?" She closed her powder case and slid it back into her purse. "Are you going to tell?"

"I won't have to. My brother is no ignorant fellow. He'll realize and you'll be gone before you even get the chance to walk down the isle."

"Is that right."

"Yes, it is." Both you and Erisa glared at each other. 

"I hope you don't think that I don't know what you feel for him as well."

"What? Who are you talking about?"

"Your brother of course, dummy. I've caught on to the way that you've looked at him. You would gaze at him the same way that I would when I was little. You looked at him, like you were in love with him."

"What?! That wasn't--I would never--"

"Don't kid yourself, (f/n). Who do you think you're trying to kid?"

"....." 'I loved Tooru-niisama...?' You stood there in a daze.

"Well, will you be coming back down?

"....No." You shook your head.

"Well then, if you'll excuse me." With a smug smirk, she turned and opened the door, heading back downstairs."

"..." You sighed and shook your head. "Tooru-niisama...you just can't marry her. Anyone but her...."

"Where is (f/n)?" Oikawa aksed.

"She said that she wasn't feeling well and went to her room."

"..." It was then the Oikawa felt that something had happened between the two.

►▲▼◄

"Well, I think that it's about time that I go now." Finally, after 3 straight hours of shared laughing and completely boring conversations, it was time for her to go. Everyone rose to their feet and made their way to the door. Oikawa sent her off with a polite kiss to her back hand and a wave. "I hope to see you another time, Erisa-san." He told her. 'You can kick rock for all I care.' But that was what he really wanted to say.

"Yes, I hope we can chat more. Just the two of us next time." She waved him a goodbye and had the door closed behind her.

"Well, I've some things to take care of, Tooru. Go and make sure that your sister is alright."

"...Of course." In fact, he immediately rushed up the stairs to see you.

 

"I can't believe that Tooru-niisama is going to be marrying her. How in the world did this even happen." You turned on your side and hugged your pillow tightly.

•KNOCK, KNOCK•

"?" You looked over to the door and saw it being pushed open. A handsome brunette then poked his head out to see you. "Tooru-niisama? What are you doing up here? Is everything over already?"

"Fortunately, it just finished," he came in and closed the door behind him, locking it securely, "but I had to just come up here and make sure that you were okay. That woman told me that you weren't feeling well, but I couldn't really buy it. Though, I did want to make sure that you were okay....Are you?" He walked towards you.

"....The truth is, I'm not. I'm not okay with you marrying her. Even though I'm not okay with marrying some other strange woman, it would be way better than you marrying her. She--Erisa...she's no good..."

"So I guess I wasn't the only one who was feeling that way."

"Eh?"

"As soon as I saw her face...I knew she was a bad one. But I couldn't say anything. Not there. But, how do you feel about this?" Oikawa got closer to you.

"I--I feel sad, for you. You won't be able to marry the person you love, and..." you started to blush, "jealous...because that woman is going to be marrying a wonderful gentlemen, who's kind hearted, smart, selfless, and a loving person."

"Heh, I don't know if all of that is true but...the fact that you're actually jealous for me..."

"It--It's not what it sounds like, I--"

"Really? So what is it really?"

"It's--I--" You didn't know what to say. But what you did know was that Oikawa was now on top of you with his fingers in between yours and his his face near yours as well. "Niisama..." Your blushed deepened. "I don't want you to marry her, Tooru-niisama. She's bad news, I know it."

"Well if my little sister says so..." Oikawa pressed his lips against yours for the first time in a while. Right from the beginning the kiss was turned up high. His tongue, without permission shoved its way inside of your mouth.

"Mm~" You mewled under him. "!" Your breath hitched when you felt something hard arise right over your womanhood. "Niisama."

"Do you feel it?" You shyly nodded. "Do you want me to stop?"

Completely flushed out, you didn't know what to say. "I...I...I don't want you to stop..." Hopefully you weren't going to regret your words.

"(f/n)," Oikawa blushed, "you're just too much for me too handle." Oikawa began to leave kisses down your neck, all the way down to and all over your collar bone.

'Do I love Toruu-niisama....? Or is the things that he does to me that I like so much...?' You had to think things over. "Wait!" You pushed him away from his chest.

"?" Feeling bewildered, Oikawa let up off of you. "What is it?"

"I don't want to do this with you right now. If I like Tooru-niisama, then I want to make sure that it's really is love that I'm feeling and not anything else. I don't want to hurt you, knowing how you feel about me. Will you wait."

Oikawa couldn't believe what he was hearing, but he was happy to hear that you were thinking about him. "I'll wait forever." He leaned down and kissed you again. 

"Mm~" You cupped his cheeks and pulled him away from your lips. You were out of breath, but it seemed like Oikawa still wanted to continue on. "Stop it...you're going to make me go back on my words...I don't want that." You shook your head.

"So cute..." He kissed your forehead. "Alright, alright, I won't go all they way with you, but just know it's going to be very very hard for me to restrain myself."

"I know, I'm sorry."

"Don't apologize. If waiting means that their's a possibility that I get to have you in the end, it's endurable. 

"Mm..." You turned away so that he wouldn't see your red face anymore.

"How about I take you that place I said I was going to take you, tonight."

"Really?" You turned back to him.

"Yeah. I still want to take you, and show you something completely amazing."

"Alright."


End file.
